yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
EP089
, and is the 89th episode of the Yo-kai Watch anime series. It was broadcasted in Japan on October 2, 2015 and in the United States on September 15, 2018. Summary A woman who works at Mog Burger ask Hailey and Usapyon to investigate the fourth missing swirl on the ice cream served at the place. Nate finds his parents wanting to do unnessessary last-minute chores, with Yo-kai Mistank inspiriting them. Nate suddenly finds himself asleep and awake at unusual times, and finds others acting that way with Yo-kai Slumberhog. Plot Hapyon Detective Agency: Case No. 2: Who Licked My Ice Cream!? On a slow day at the agency, Usapyon shows Hailey some flyers which has the Yo-kai decpicted as the mascot. Hailey Anne wonders (with Cornfused beside her) what the flyers are supposed to be for, while Usapyon responds to her about them attracting customers. Hailey decides to draw over the flyer, making Usapyon resemble more of a Champy while she says that the fusion is the website's mascot. To act out his anger, Usapyon goes Invader Mode on her by shooting lasers all over the room. The telephone rings, and as Hailey answers it, she gets excited about the case. A woman working at Mog Burger comes over to the area, and explains about the fourth missing swirl on the soft-serve ice cream cones served at the fast food restaurant. Whapir decides to suck out her memory and depict it in a cloud, which shows a customer being a four-swirl served ice cream only for the top to be licked off. She further worries about the problem, as she gets complaints from customers missing the swirl on top of the ice cream and fears she might get fired from her job. When the Mog Burger cashier leaves, Hailey and Usapyon decide to think of four possible suspects, who are Komasan, Grubsnitch, Hungramps and Tublappa. Hailey thinks that Komasan is the culprit, judging from what the worker said before she left. Usapyon disagrees with her answer and they both decide to visit the fast food restaurant. Hailey asks the Mog Burger cashier for a soft-serve ice cream and decides to pour one for her. The machine pours out four swirls of ice cream in the usual fashion, but the top is licked off before the ice cream was given to Hailey. Usapyon catches the culprit, who turns out to be Komasan. Back at the detective agency, Hailey asks Komasan why he keeps licking the ice cream served at Mog Burger. Komasan explains that he always wanted to try out many of the activties at the shrine he once guarded, including ice cream and says that licking from the it is the only way for him to try it out. Komasan asks Hailey if she wanted her ice cream, but the Yo-kai rejects the offer and decides to stop licking ice cream at the fast food restaurant. Suddenly, Hailey gets another call, who turns out to be the same fast food cashier from Mog Burger. She now claims that the three-swirled ice cream brings good luck to those who consume it (alongside other rumors stated at the customers lining up) and asks Komasan to come back to the place so he could luck the fourth swirl off the ice cream again. Later on, Komasan is full from eating the singular swirls off the other customers' ice cream and Usapyon and Hailey declare the case as solved. Yo-kai Mistank Yo-kai Slumberhog Characters Humans *Hailey Anne Thomas *Nom Burger Cashier *Nathan Adams *Aaron Adams *Lily Adams *Edward Archer *Barnaby Bernstein *Joe Johnson *Katie Forester *Shelly *Nate's Classmates Yo-kai *Usapyon *Cornfused (cameo) *Whapir *Komasan *Grubsnitch (cameo) *Hungramps (cameo) *Tublappa (cameo) *Whisper *Jibanyan *Mistank (debut) *Slumberhog (debut) *Insomni *Snortlehog (debut) Trivia * This episode's alternative dub aired in South Africa on May 25, 2019, listed under the title "Yo-Kai''sic'' Mistank" representing the second segment. * This is the very first episode of the Yo-kai anime series to show a Yo-kai evolving. Dub Differences * Likewise, Usapyon's Invader Mode was censored in the English dub. * The "M" on the apron of the Mog Burger worker was replaced with the symbol of the burger mascot. * The tongue-twister pun Nate tries to read out was changed to a history recital. * Omelette-rice was changed to mashed potatoes. In the original version, Whisper simply says he is falling asleep too much. * In Recap Time, the time-distance counter was removed. This wasn't done for the European dubs. Errors * In the English dub, Komasan said he reminiscences his time at the shrine "before he became a Yo-kai" in the dialogue. That error wasn't present in the original version or other European dubs, which makes it somewhat jarring since he was always a Yo-kai at the shrine ever since. ** However, the dubbed line could be related to over-exaggerating. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 3 Dub episodes